Arianna Delemovic
History In the beginning ... Arianna Ș. Delemovic was born on November 21st in Dubrovnik, Croatia. She is the middle child with two siblings, one her older brother Giampiero, and the other her younger sister Rubina. Her mother Iva is a Muggle-born Italian/Serbian witch, Aria's father Krsto Delemovic is a Croatian/Bosnian vampire. Iva met Krsto when she began work as a beautician at his Funeral Home. Krsto, and the Delemovic family are vampires. They were forced to live in darkness, the unwitting pawns of their enemies. Krsto welcomed Iva into his business, and after a time into his home. Krsto used to live in a room above the parlor, after proposing to Iva they moved to a home in Dubrovnik. Their first child, Arianna's brother Giampiero (b. February 5th) was born nine months prior to Arianna, followed by her little sister Rubina (b. July 31st/August 1st). Piero, Aria and Rubi all used their magic at about the same age. Aria at four years old charmed her tea set to serve her, and her guests. Piero at five years old charmed his quidditch figurines to fly around smashing into one another. Rubi at three years old as her second set of upper, and lower molars were growing in transfigured her teething toys to more pleasing shapes. Iva has also been a show off when she was young showing her natural abilities at birth. Krsto was more of a late bloomer, if not for being a vampire he could have been thought a squib. The Delemovic family were a family of Half-Blood wizards. They was toyed with by Ștefanija Mlakar, the great grandmother of the Delemovic matriarch Nedjeljka Mlakar. Disrespected by her daughter she stole her will to live and fed her to vampires, which she kept as her personal minions. She thought turning her would make her obedient, she was incorrect. The Gudelj family, Iva's family back in Mali Lošinj were not pleased with Iva marrying Krsto. They knew nothing about him, or his family, and they had never met him. After three grandchildren Tarik and Lejla never expected to meet the extended Demelovic family or see their daughter again. Piero and Aria raised happily in Dubravnik, they spent a lot of time with their aunts Cvetka, and Pavla, and cousins Alena, Damir, Kristijan, and Simona. After their younger sister Rubi was born, Piero and Aria were forced to spend more time in Crveni otok with aunts, and uncles Zlatan, Polona, Silvestra and Rajmund. Cousins Radan, Tamara, Stojan, Artur and Šiwa. The Delemovic family all lived together in a castle they called Delemovi Dvoci. Aria grew up in a wizarding town in Croatia. She has never lived anywhere else, moving from one side of Croatia to the another. Prior to her first year in Russia at the Eastern European School of Magic, Aria and the Delemovic children received their first pets. The family purchased two Eurasian Griffons and a Sparrowhawk. The birds, the Eurasian Griffons were named Igor and Lidi. The messenger hawk was named Jela, he is used as the family owl. Piero, Aria and Rubi each chose a pet of their own. Aria chose a European Hare, Piero chose a West European Hedgehog, and a Rubu picked a Forest dormouse. Rubi's dormouse got pregnant before they bought her, and very soon she had dormouse babies. :She graduated from EESM as a member of Kask, she wasn't the mean and selfish Kask girl. Although she does consider her brand of arrogance to be "confidence in herself". Aria continued to study healing, even choosing to learn the Holistic of Ayurvedic healing systems, and becoming a full fledged healer. She is not a master, she is exceptionally skilled and has plans to dedicate herself to the art. Background Personality Aria is a sweet girl, her siblings would beg to differ. To complete strangers she is proper, kindly, and enchanting. Aria is not fake, she chose to be an example when they were sent to Delemovi Dvoci. When house rules were explained by Baka and Deda, Aria broke them all. She wanted Piero and Rubi to see what would happen if they were in her place. Aria never let up, she took every opportunity to break an object or a house rule, even indirectly. She can appear to some as wide-eyed, or innocent, and she is. She is also very sentimental, for the people she loves, her family she is ever watchful and vigilant. Aria is naturally joyful, high-spirited. She is a secret hair dancer, she loves to flip and toss her tresses constantly. She is very energetic, and friendly, she has straightforward sense of justice. Aria likes to do what she thinks is right, it makes her feel like she isn't cursed. Aria doesn't care for aggression or discipline, talking to her is a perfectly good way to make her understand another point of view. She is the silent "sufferette", she will not complain when serving punishment. She is the worst person to try to annoy, she lets the behavior of other people pass like words she never wanted to hear. Aria does not deal with other when sad, if she has no other option, she play is off the same as with her anger. Aria doesn't like to spread her burden, she sees not point in sharing if her problems cannot be solved by other people. PersonalityTraits Confident Aria is very sure of herself, dangerous situation make her apprehensive. She is noble and courageous despite stubbornness and her unrelenting craving to be given responsibility. Nurturing Aria is exceptionally bright, she is very knowledgeable in skills of trades she finds enjoyable. Aria is protective, this inherent nature lends itself well to the subjects she is most passionate about Healing and Potions. Appearance Aria has straight black hair it's cut long, and a little choppy. She wears her hair messy for special occasions, she hates to tie it or pull it back because she loves the feeling of it on her shoulders. And she loves to flip her hair. She has hazel eyes, mistaken for brown or black or both. Aria is of Bosnian, Italian, Serbian Croatian ancestry. Her father is Croatian/Bosnian vampire, and her mother was born in Italy to Serbian/Italian parents. Aria is Half-blood witch of Bosnian, Italian, Serbian and Croatian descent. Her eyes are a hazel, almost a very light brown or dark brown. Aria has naturally wavy, muddy deep-brown hair, it falls to the top of her elbows. Aria enjoys her femininity, and celebrates her sexuality. All of her wizarding robes have been tailored, even her muggle clothing is mostly girly, even a tad revealing. She prefers mini shorts to pants, and she loves faux leather. Her model is Saraya-Jade Bevis AriaDelemovic.jpg| AriaDelemovic.png| AriaDelemovic2.jpg Abilities Category:Faeriegrrl Category:Characters Category:Graduated Character Category:Kask Alumni Category:Female Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Vampire Category:November Birthday Category:Brown Hair Category:Black Hair Category:Name Begins With "A" Category:Italian Category:Serbian Category:Bosnian Category:Croatian Category:Born in America Category:Witch Category:Vegetarian Category:Half-Breed Category:Right Handed Category:Bisexual Category:Legitimate Child